


Beautiful Moon

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Zutara Month [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, English, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, last chapter is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Katara grows as the soulmate pet of prince Zuko
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623841
Comments: 13
Kudos: 290
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	1. Beautiful Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zutara month day seven: Soulmates

Zuko is born without a mark and for an entire year, his father only says it’s good for him. He doesn’t have a soulmate either, married Ursa because of a prophesy and never could really fall in love with her. Ursa in turn was forced to burn her own soulmate mark and forget about the fate the spirits drew for her in her skin.

While Ursa mourns the fact that her boy might be destined to a loveless future, just like her and the husband that was forced on her, Ozai brags about how his son will be just like his father, a powerful, merciless leader dead set on conquering the four nations.

Until after two and a half years, Zuko gets a mark.

His mother celebrates the day her baby boy wakes up with a full moon over a sea full of blue waves drawn into his arm. But her father is another matter altogether, he inspects the mark without much care, scoffing at the sight, leaving his son’s rooms without much preamble and later consulting the Fire Sages.

They tell him his son is bound to a waterbender barbarian. A woman from of the Water Tribes, she’s but a baby now, but soon, she will grow up to bend water as they do fire, she will hunt for her food like an animal, she will be raised to heal and cook like a simpering maid instead of ruling like the wife of the future Fire Lord should.

“You will never be Fire Lord, and that little peasant you’re bound to, will never be anything more than a pet kept by your side.” He tells him as soon as Zuko can understand his words. By that time, his little Azula has already been born. A little raven haired girl whose cunning brown eyes and clean skin already promise him more than Zuko ever did.

By the time Zuko is twelve and Azula is nine, he’s made sure that Azula has no soulmate. She will be like him in all aspects, the little Fire Lord he’s been promised by the Sages and the linage of the Avatar.

In the same year, the southern riders come with a little girl from the Southern Water Tribe, she’s the last waterbender of her tribe, a rarity in and on itself. Her dark skin is just as exotic as her water clean, blue eyes and the rising sun over a flaming volcano branded in her skin are all he needs to see to throw the girl in his son’s room and forget her there.

This will be the first and the last act of kindness he will ever have for his son. After this, there will be no more mercy.

* * *

Her soulmate, prince Zuko, is a kind boy. He’s made sure to take care of her since they first meet when she was kidnapped by the Fire Nation days before her tenth birthday and gifted to him as a pet, just like the Fire Lord calls her.

She’s never wanted for anything more that her freedom. If she wanted less spicy food the cooks would made her something else, if she wanted blue clothes, instead of the red ones everyone used in the palace Zuko would have someone bring her blue skirts and crop tops specially made for her.

He calls her, his beautiful moon and little siren when he talks to her, sometimes he even calls her by her name but the Fire Lord often argues that pets don’t deserve names. Zuko doesn’t think like his father, she’s sure of this, but he wants to be loved by the man so badly that he would do anything to win even his respect.

He never achieves this esteem, much less the love he so desires. Instead he’s banished for daring to speak up, scarred for life and thrown in a war ship with his dear uncle and loving soulmate. This, Katara thinks, is the best thing that could ever happen to the firebender, they’re finally free of his father, she’s finally free to come back to her tribe, to her brother and her own loving father.

But Zuko insist in looking for an Avatar that could as well be dead, or senile. He drags her around for this, keeps her by her side at all times, paranoid she will leave him just like his father casted him aside, he dresses her in red now, to make sure no one doubts that she’s from the Fire Nation.

“We are far away from home now, beautiful moon,” he murmurs in her neck as he combs her long hair with his hands before braiding it, “but we will return soon. When we finally find the avatar.”

Katara just can’t believe it when they find the avatar in the form of a little boy, an air nomad, hiding behind a teen that she could recognise anywhere.

Sokka.


	2. Rising sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko defends the honour of his soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a sequel for Beautiful moon, is more of one shot in the same universe.

His first offence is entering the war room, his uncle allowed him inside, because he’s always indulging him. Uncle Iroh is the one who orders blue clothes for Katara, he’s the one who taught him how to braid her hair and which flowers to pick for her baths. 

Uncle Iroh is the one who teaches him that Katara is not a pet but an important person and Zuko believes him, his beautiful moon is not a pet, she’s the other part of his soul.

This is his second offence, he unconsciously brings Katara along with him to the war room, Katara is always by his side, he doesn’t like to be separated from her, and no one ever comments on it, Zuko is just the second in line for the throne, he’s destined to be general at best, what he does, and the company he keeps, it’s no one’s business but his own and his Lord’s.

And the Fire Lord couldn’t care less about his son.

The third offence and the worst of all, it’s speaking up. 

In the war room the generals discuss their plans about using novice soldiers to lure the earth kingdom’s troops into a trap. 

Katara gasps as soon as they end their plans, and at the distressed sound all the men in the room suddenly notice the girl behind prince Zuko’s chair.

“Who is that girl?” grumbles one man.

“She’s the prince’s pet,” answers another.

“And what is she doing here?” demands admiral Zhao, “this is no place for the whores of the crown.” He says to Katara’s horror and Zuko’s rage.

“She’s not a whore!” Exclaims Zuko, enraged. “She’s the soulmate of your prince and she’s obviously smarter than you all!” He adds insult to injury.

“What did you say, boy?” Asks the admiral, standing off his seat, the tips of his fingers red from the starts of a flame.

“She’s obviously smarter than you all,” starts Zuko, “if she can realise that you are sending our young soldiers to their deaths and you can not!”

“That’s it!” sentences Zhao, “I will not be compared to the pet of a disgraced prince! I challenge you to Agni Kai”

The room falls silent just for a second before Katara tries to hold her soulmate by the shoulders, Zuko shrugs her off sharply, still seething with rage at the admiral’s words.

“I accept,” he proclaims just as his uncle taught him to do in the case he was ever challenged in Agni Kai as a member of the royal family.

Admiral Zhao smirks with malice, but only Katara notices this.

* * *

The night before the Agni Kai, Katara tries to convince Zuko to renounce, “you’re strong,” she tries to say “but you’re still young and you have much to learn, dear sun, it’s no use for you to risk your life for irrelevant things.” Katara makes an effort to take advantage of the love her soulmate has for her, kissing his hand as she’s seen other peasants do to their lords.

“Irrelevant?!” growls the prince in outrage, holding Katara’s hand in his, “You’re not irrelevant, beautiful moon,” clarifies the ravenette, “the honour of my soulmate is worth fighting for.” He murmurs sitting on his bed and leading Katara to sit by him.

“It’s the honour of your pet worth losing your own honour, risking your life for?” She demands, holding his gaze.

“The honour of my soulmate it’s worth dying for,” Smiles Zuko before kissing her cheek.

His smile is uncertain, just a little bit awkward, but his voice does not waver. He shines like the sun to Katara. Even in the face of uncertainty.

That night as the moon rises over their heads, Zuko sleeps deeply by her side and Katara realises.

She’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and reviews are always welcome!


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko remembers his love for his soulmate in the face of her betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Zutara month day nine: Partners in crime  
> I’m the worst and I’m sorry.

Alone, in the darkness of his room in the warship his uncle got for his travels, Zuko tries to meditate, he’s furious, betrayed and most of all, he’s hurt. And all because of her.

Because in spite of his love for her, despite his trust for her.

His beautiful moon betrayed him.

* * *

There was a time, a long time ago, when Zuko thought of Katara just as his father wanted him to, the first time they meet he thought she was a new servant, a personal one, just like the ones who took care of his father’s needs.

He treated her like he saw his father and sister treat the help, giving up orders for he to follow, forcing her to sleep on the sofa in his room and not taking care of her in any way.

He didn’t know he was doing something wrong, after all his father told him she was a gift; A pity gift for a pitiful prince but Zuko was happy with her anyway. She was kind and strong, playful and really pretty, she smiled a lot even when she didn’t have to and she had cool hands, perfect for him to grab under the brazing sun of the Fire Nation.

He didn’t know he was doing something wrong, not until his uncle told him. “A soulmate is the most important part of you,” he told his nephew. “Our souls come fractured to this world, and the spirits draw maps in our skin for us to find the missing parts of our hearts.” Smiled the man, carefully tracing the moon drawn on his arm. “You just were lucky to find your moon,” he initiated, “make sure to make her lucky to find her sun.”

It was a turning point from then on, after his talk with his uncle, he made sure to take care of his soulmate and treat her like his uncle told him he used to indulge his own wife and soulmate. Iroh told him he used to prepare tea for her every morning, he also liked to pick flowers for her hair and wanted to hear her input in every decision he took.

Zuko tried to do the same but he never could brew tea, so he learned to braid her hair, Katara didn’t like to have flowers in her hair, but she wanted blue clothes and so, Zuko ordered the best blue fabric for the designers to make clothes for her tastes.

He even ordered two twin beds for them to wake up together every morning.

Zuko loved his soulmate and tried to demonstrate this to her, he was also proud of his soulmate and for this, tried to showcase his soulmate mark and hers too, to everyone. He always wore sleeveless clothes, even in formal events just like Katara did the same.

The earned the displeasure of his father and various members of his court. But they didn’t care, they were together in this, just like they were together after his banishment.

They traveled the world in search for the Avatar, fought side by side and trained to be stronger together.

His uncle Iroh supervised their training and taught them to bend complimenting their elements, he taught Katara the water bending moves he learned in his travels but he also taught her the rigid, strong moves of a fire bender. 

With Zuko he did the same, he taught him to breath fire from his stomach, to feel the warmth of his element from deep within himself, but he also taught him to bend from the hips, to move fluid like a current.

They were perfect together, perfect for each other.

Then. Why did she betray him? Why did she abandon him to escape with the Avatar? Did she not love him? Wasn’t she the moon to his sun?

* * *

Zuko screams in rage as he forces himself to stop thinking of her, the flames of the candles around him flickering dangerously, moving with the force of his wrath.

He will, find her. He thinks, furiously clutching the bright blue choker necklace Katara has had around her neck from the first day the meet.

He has a map drawn into his skin just to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always welcome!


	4. If only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How delightful it would be If your heart was as sweet As your lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Zutara month day eleven: Dragon
> 
> Part four of the Beautiful moon universe. This fic was inspired by the poem Dragon by Christina Shischell.

Zuko kisses her on the lips as soon as the pirates have her tied to a log of wood at their mercy. 

He crouches to her height, caresses her cheek and then down to her jaw for just a second before taking her soft looking lips in between his own, he tastes the sweet flavour of her lips and greedily, he bites her hard, maybe even hurting her for the first time.

He’s overwhelmed with the euphoria of having her in front of him. There, beautiful, with her long, brown hair tied in the braids he learned to do just for her, but that now, apparently, she’s learned to do by herself. (Or maybe she’s found someone new to do her braids for her).

He loses himself in her big, surprised eyes. Those blue pools of clean water that stare at him with a fury the prince has never seen directed at him before.

His soulmate looks completely different from what he remembers already, she’s dressed in blue clothes, now. The outfits he’s seen water tribe peasants wear while on his travels.

Her arms are covered now. The volcano of his soul hidden under thick layers of clothes.

She doesn’t respond his kiss.

“Why won’t you kiss your soulmate, beautiful moon?” He asks, mockingly, wanting her to hurt as much as he’s suffering right now.

But she doesn’t fall on his games, she used to indulge him in everything just as much as he did the same back in the palace, but not anymore. “Your lips are sweet,” she taunts, her voice ringing like bells on his ears after so much time apart from each other. “I wish your heart was just as sweet.”

Zuko hisses over her mouth, and with a growl snatches her necklace from his pockets to mockingly dangle it over her neck.

“I brought you a present, my moon.” He whispers on her ear, “aren’t I sweet? Just tell me where is the Avatar and we can go home.”

Zuko just knows that with the Avatar in their power they can come back with his honour restored, he would be the hero of his nation and the woman who helped him on his mission, the soulmate of the rightful prince of the Fire Nation, no less, would be finally accepted by the people as their princess.

Katara just shakes her head in disappointment. “You were so kind, back at the palace,” comments the water bender, looking behind him to scoff at the pirates who wait on them with uncharacteristic patience. 

Maybe they have a taste for drama. “Now you surround yourself with killers and bandits. Where is my sun now? Your voice used to be soft.”

“We can be what we used to be.” He sighs, kissing her cheek deeply, still as drawn to her as the last time they were together, before she left with the Avatar and the teen he’s discovered to be her long lost brother.

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” sighs Katara, “we can help the Avatar to restore balance, we could be equals, soulmates at last!” She pleads, finally falling to the feelings she’s been storing ever since she abandoned him for her brother and the boy who, with his mere existence, promised the peace and the freedom of the four nations.

Zuko considers her for just a moment, her words, sweet sounding and as alluring as every time she managed to persuade him to do everything she wanted back at the palace. 

He can’t help but smirk at this, she’s still his little siren.

“Sadly, that won’t happen.” The voice of the pirate captain, interrupts them abruptly. “After all, the Avatar, if he’s alive, is way more valuable than anything a disgraced prince could ever offer us,” he taunts, drawing his sword, ready to fight the prince.

Zuko, enraged by his disturbance breaths puffs of smoke and brings fire to his palms.

He’s sick and tired of betrayals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always welcome!


	5. Dear Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s and Katara’s soul bond from Azula’s pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Zutara month day twelve: Balance 
> 
> I’ve had a lot of Azula feels recently so I wrote from her point of view. Azula’s thoughts on Katara’s appearance are not my own, I just think that Ozai probably raised her as a feminist so she would could rule the Fire Nation, but with deep internalised racism and classicism just so she would find it easy to enslave other countries. IDK

Azula asked about Zuko’s soulmate mark for the first time when she was four. With both, her mother, who never kissed her head like she did with Zuko every night and her father, who called her his little Fire Lord, present.

“Why does Zuzu have a tattoo on his arm?” She asked at dinner, one day, her chubby fingers tracing the beautiful lines drawn on her big brother’s arm, but then frowning at her own clear skin. “Can I have one?”

“Your bother is cursed with this horrid mark,” the deep voice of her father boomed in the spacious room, “he’s bound to a water bender wench, a girl from one of those barbarian tribes that will learn nothing better than to serve her husband.” Remarked Ozai, before adding “But they will never marry like your mother and I, because no prince of this nation will marry a woman meant for being a pet. You’re lucky to be markless.”

“I’m free,” She whispered then, considering her brother’s ashamed expression’s and the deep frown marring her mother’s beautiful face. She didn’t contradict him then. She never did.

“It’s about balance,” Ursa told him at night, “the universe did a beautiful thing for your brother, it drew a moon for his sun for him to follow, the spirits choose to gift him healing water to soothe the burns of his fire, they gifted him a person who would love him for who he is just as he will surely love them.”

“The why don’t I have one?” She asked her mother, the woman who wasn’t hugging her like she always did with Zuko, who just seated at the bottom of her enormous bed and defended the mark of her brother’s bondage.

“Maybe you’re whole just the way you are,” she smiled kindly, “maybe the spirits believed you only needed yourself.”

“Zuzu is weak,” she growled when her mother left the room, “needing a water tribe barbarian to be whole.”

* * *

The years proved her right when the little water tribe peasant arrived to the palace as her brother’s pet.

She was disgusting in her eyes. Dark skin, smaller than everyone and yet ticker than all the girls around them, with wide hips and ticker arms than everyone. She was always smiling like an idiot and for some reason Zuko loved her for it.

That was the worst part, her brother leaving her for that Katara girl. Choosing that barbarian over his dear sister just like her father warned her.

He told her that Zuko would always choose her soulmate, over everyone, over his country and his family.

And he was right.

“Mai and I want to go throw knives to the novice soldiers,” she commented once, “Want to come?” She asked.

“I can’t,” he denied her, “My siren doesn’t like it when we bully the weak. And maybe she’s right”

Over the years she learned not to ask, Zuko would never deny nor bother his beautiful moon for anything, he was completely and utterly in love with her and he would never risk losing her for anything.

“It’s a give and take,” her uncle told her once, the clown who choose games and tea over ruling their country as his birth right demanded of him. “Zuko gives dear Katara his love and his trust, just as she gives him happiness and confidence. They compliment each other in the best of ways, just like the spirits decided.”

“It sound like a curse, like those fish from that girl’s stories,” She muttered in disgust.

“Tui and La are a good analogy, dear niece.” Her uncle realised with an amused expression. “Two spirits holding balance to this world in their push and pull dance.”

“Just two fish dancing around each other,” She muttered. “Just fish.”

“One day you will learn that the spirits are wiser than you think,” Uncle Iroh smiled enigmatically, “Your brother and his mate are meant for a great destiny, I just can tell.”

Her uncle served one last cup of tea before leaving her in search of her brother and his pet.

Just like mother.

* * *

She learned over the years that Katara was her brother’s weak point. 

He would do anything for her and anything to have her by his side, to the point of obsession. She knew that if there was anything to make him join her in the quest to look for the Avatar it was the girl.

Or the promise of her.

“Under our rule, with your honour restored, there will be nothing anyone can do to take your beautiful moon away from you,” she coaxed him, when she found him in Ba Sing Se, pathetic and defeated, resigned to the thought of losing his soulmate or losing his honour, because he couldn’t have both. 

Decided as Katara was, to save the world and protect the Avatar.

“She won’t be happy imprisoned” he tried to reason, “there will be no balance with us being together by force.” The proverbs and the supposed wisdom of their uncle clearly rubbing off on him.

“There is no balance!” She screamed, suddenly tired of their tales of fish and destinies that she couldn’t understand. “She’s yours, nothing more, you should have learned that a long time ago when father taught you,” Her copper eyes filled with sadistic mirth by the sight of him, alone and pathetic, like a lost puppy without his owner. “Then maybe she wouldn’t have left.”

“I just can’t,” he sobbed, his eyes lowering to the ground in shame.

Weak.

“We can make her come back,” She whispered on Zuko’s scarred ear, “We can force her to come back by your side and to never leave you again.” Taunted the princess, knowing that she already had her brother trapped in her web. “Just think about it, Zuzu. She would be yours and no one else’s. Not her brother’s, and surely not the Avatar’s.”

She hated every word, in reality. She knew that women weren’t property even in marriage or love.

But her words made Zuko join her, the words she hated, the woman she loathed, brought Zuko back.

She got her Zuzu back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always welcome!


	6. Moon and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun can’t rise if there is no night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or the Zutara month day Thirteen: Folktale

“Hello,” he says, his back tense with nervousness, maybe because he’s trying to join the team of friends that he’s been chasing around for almost an entire year or maybe because every single one of them is holding their guns at his throat, water sharpened like deadly ice, almost solid air, piercing rocks and one boomerang “I’m Zuko, but well, you already know that, you met me while I was chasing you,” he babbles, like an idiot. “But maybe you don’t know that Beau… I mean, Katara is my soulmate, and I’m willing to do anything for her.”

His reasons are deeper than this, he’s joining the avatar because betraying his dear uncle felt like being scarred in the heart, a mark more shameful that the one on his face. 

Because his Nation is also slaved by the horrible reign of his father, the poor are hungry, the children are being brainwashed and the members of the court are corrupting his homeland. 

He’s joining the Avatar because he can’t stand to be apart from his beautiful moon, sure. But, most of all, he’s joining the Avatar because he knows that he doesn’t deserve to be her other half if he keeps following his family’s steps.

“Why would we believe you?” Asks Sokka, Katara’s non-bender brother, suspiciously digging the edge of his boomerang at the side of his neck.

“It’s an old folk’s tale,” he begins, baring his arm for them to see the moon shining upon the waves of the sea, “but my mother told me that being separated from our soulmates is the first test the spirits give us. They draw maps in our skins for us to follow our mates, because were not whole without them, or rather, our souls reach to each other, forever clinging to their mate, breaking apart to be complete again.”

“What are you gibbering about?” asks Toph, the blind girl who’s markless and extraordinary just like his sister. Yet she’s caring and happy, a child following her own path and forging her own destiny from earth and steel.

“My people believe that we are stronger at the sunrise, because the spirits of fire wake up from deep slumber and grace us with the fire of their glowing eyes opening.” He recalls the stories his teachers taught him, “but there is no sunrise without the night and no moon without the sun. I believe our soul bond is just like this, the balance between fire and water, I have faith in our destiny if we are fated to find equilibrium and pace together, I believe in us.”

When he ends his discourse every arm except for Katara’s has been lowered “I trusted you in Ba Sing Se,” Gowls the waterbender, “and you betrayed me.” 

She’s hurt, Zuko can tell, he knows her like the palm of his hand, and the way her mouth curves in disgust at the memory they shared at the caves it’s a clear sign of the pain she’s feeling. She’s aggressive in pain, just like he cowers at the face of hurting his loved ones.

For a moment he has the urge to tell her that she betrayed him first, but he won’t. He doesn’t have the right.

“My uncle told me once that I should aspire to make you happy to be my soulmate, Beautiful Moon,” Zuko explains, berating himself internally, for using that nickname. She’s her own person, Katara. Not the name he gave her. “Katara,” he amends, “please allow me to make you happy.”

“I don’t trust you,” snarls Katara, her arms lowering slowly, “But uncle Iroh was a very wise man and he raised us both in lessons of love and forgiveness. I will trust his words and give you a chance,” she mutters, “because eventually, the night has to end and the sun shall rise.”

With the light of the moon shining upon them, the sun on Katara’s arm burns with renewed fire. While the moon on his own arm reflects the blue waves of the sea. 

She feels alive while he feels calm at least. There’s balance in their union and peace in the atmosphere around them.

For the first time in a long time, Zuko feels hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always welcome!


	7. Hertbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scars on Zuko’s body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Zutara month day Fifteen: Scars

The scar on his face is one of shame and violence. 

It’s the mark his father left him for being a coward, for refusing to fight the man that has been hurting him since the day he was born just because he was his father and in spite of everything Zuko loved him and feared him in equal parts. 

It’s his punishment for not being ruthless enough, for not being the tyrannical dictator his father and sister were able to become.

This scar has always made him feel ugly, undeserving of love. He never actually regarded himself as too handsome to begin with, and when Katara came into his life he decided that it really didn’t matter. His Beautiful Moon considered him cute and attractive and she truly liked his hair.

With time, Katara tried to teach him to love himself just for himself. His self esteem shouldn’t rely on the opinions that other people have of him, even the opinion of his beloved soulmate.

“I love you, Zuko. My rising sun,” She would say kissing the side of his face, the scarred part he used to hate with fieriness. “But you have to love yourself, too.”

This scar taught him self love, this is the mark that made it clear that he was Zuko, the Fire Lord, friend of the avatar, soulmate of Kata and one of the most powerful firebenders in the world.

He used to try and hide his face from the world.

Now he tilts his head up in pride, he’s the new ruler of a peaceful world.

* * *

The scar… The soul-mark on his arm, it’s a sign of pride and love.

This is the permanent mark of his and Katara’s joined spirits and the proof that he’s able to love, unlike Ozai and worthy to be loved despite what his father and sister had been telling him since he could understand what pure hatred meant.

He’s used to spend hour and days tracing the lines of the sea tattooed on his arm, following the perfect circle of the moon, hearing his uncle’s and his mother’s stories about their own soulmates.

(Stories of long lost love, but love stories anyway.)

Zuko spent days and nights dreaming at the love story he would have some day, alongside his Beautiful Moon, Katara.

He learned to love and be loved with this mark, showed it with pride and beamed with happiness every time he saw Katara show her own mark.

“I will always follow the map of our souls,” The firebender would say kissing her tanned arm with tenderness, “My Beautiful Moon I will always find my way back to you.” His voice would sound deep and sure. “Even if I loose myself in my pride and my pain, I will always cross the sea just to find you.”

Katara would always kiss him right on the lips, forever the decided woman that he fell in love with.

This is the mark of his love. The precious map of his soul leading to secret treasures and his heart.

The mark of a man in love.

* * *

The scar on his chest is a mark of his bravery. 

This is the scar he would proudly show to the world if he wasn’t so shy and if the position of Fire Lord didn’t require some measure of decorum. The star-shaped streak he earned by saving Katara from his deranged sister is the proof that he’s not a coward as his father and sister used to call him.

This is the mark that earned him a passionate kiss from the girl who up until that moment had been treating him like a stranger and just recently, like a friend.

This is the scar that Katara now traces with the tip of her skilled and deadly fingers. “You, idiot,” she whispers while kissing the side of his neck. “You could have died.” Grumbles the waterbender.

“I saved you.” Corrects Zuko, “I saved you because I love you, because I can’t live without you.” He caresses her brown hair, just like he used to do when he braided her hair. “My body moved on its own, I couldn’t help it.”

This is the mark of his bravery, the scar of the heart he sacrificed so Katara’s own could keep on beating.

This is the scar of new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and reviews are welcome!


	8. The night belongs to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko worships his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Zutara month day Sixteen: Intimacy 
> 
> Didn't I tell you that the last chapter would be smut, right? well here it is. 
> 
> Just a warning that I’m the worst at writing smut but every now and then I like to try my hand on it. Sorry.

Zuko smiles as he kisses in between Katara’s legs, he starts on her inner tights; The creamy expanses of her tanned skin and the mounds of her labia, relishing in the flavour of the juices that are already gathering there because of his ministrations.

The sight is beautiful, his newly wed wife, laid before him over the red silks of the Fire Lord’s royal bed, her face flushed and her legs wide open, with the glistening folds of her sex bared before him like a present.

The ravenette can’t take it anymore so he leaves her tempting core, leading a trail of butterfly kisses from her tights to her knees. She laughs a little when he lifts up her right leg and playfully nibbles the inside of her knee.

The sound makes him smile.

“My Beautiful Moon,” he sighs, kissing up from her knees and back to the folds of her sex while holding her by her hips and playing with the little fat he finds in there with the tips of his fingers.

“Zuko,” whispers Katara, overwhelmed by his touch, she holds him by his hair and draws him close to her so she can kiss him full on the lips. Zuko smiles on the kiss and gently caresses her lips with his own, Katara answers by biting his lips and demanding entrance to his mouth with her tongue. “You’re so good to me, my Rising sun,” she moans lifting up her jaw for Zuko to kiss her neck. “You make me feel so good.”

The firebender just smirks on her skin, he loves to make her feel good, adores the intimacy of making love to her.

Holding himself in one arm on the bed, he makes her sit partially on his naked lap. Enjoying the sight of the high sun and the way its’ shadows draw patterns in their joined skins. “I’m so bad at being good, though, love.” He whispers sneaking his left hand towards her core and caressing her hard clit with soft, circulars motions of his fingers.

Katara growls low on her throat and bits him hard on his collarbone, “don’t play with me, Zuko.” She cries when he enters her with two fingers. “Just make me come.”

She doesn’t beg, Katara is not a woman who has to degrade herself to supplicate anything in any way or form, and much less from him. She’s a proud woman of her element and he has pledged himself to her whims.

Katara demands and Zuko follows through.

“As you wish, my Beautiful Moon,” he smirks, holding one of her breast with his right hand and moving his fingers in and out of her vagina.

His cock is hard against one of her tights, demanding his attention, but this is not about him. Not right now. This is about making her come.

About her cries of pleasure and her moans as he lets go of her breasts and presses two of his fingers to her clit just as he fucks her with his left hand.

“Harder!” Cries the girl, lifting up her arms and interlacing them behind his neck to bring him back down on a desperate kiss. “Faster!” she orders, lowering her right arm and sneaking her hand to her love’s painfully hard cock.

“I won’t,” he hisses, quickening the movements of his wrist as he feels her inner walls contracting around his fingers, the wet sound her juices making him groan as the weight on the pit of his stomach grows heftier and hotter.

Katara rewards him by closing her hand on his cock in a tight grip. Setting a punishing pace as she masturbates her lover.

“Zuko…” Cries Katara in a straitened, pained yet lustful wail, her legs unconsciously closing around his arms as gushes of clear liquid squirt from her contracting pussy. “I’m coming, Zuko, don’t stop!”

Her soulmate kisses her on the lips as he fucks her through her orgasm.

When she finishes, Katara hides her face on the crock of his neck and holds his arm, forcing him to stop. Zuko in turn kisses the top of her head and carefully retracts his fingers from her heat, bringing them to his lips to taste her sweat juices.

“You’re still hard,” she mourns, caressing his tights near his hardness.

“It doesn’t matter,” Zuko kisses her cheek, “this was about you.” he groans when he feels her moving and break their embrace.

“You’re right,” Smirks Katara, getting up on all four in front of him, caressing his tights with both hands and gazing up at him with a smouldering look as she slowly licks her lips before kissing on the base of his engorged cock. “And I want to taste you.”

My Rising Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I hope you liked the fic and reviews are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
